Welcome to the Spiritual World
by Metal-Head-Gurl
Summary: Like Earth there is another world called spiritual world. The girls will have to travel there in order to save the world from the vicious creatures. Their counterpart were the rulers of the vicious people but once they see them again what will happen , will they kill them or love will bloom. Ppgzxrrbz ocxoc
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

Like Earth, there was a planet called spiritual word, where spirits, humans,angels and cute creatures live in it. But this world was not only made for the good creatures. On the end of this planet , there are monster,demons,humans and horrible and violence creatures were living in it. Each and every day this crew gets stronger and stronger. They had made their plans ti destroy the good ones . They planned this since the good ones imprisoned them in that small town with no food or water to eat and drink. They had left them suffering in pain. Since each and every time they are getting stronger , they could easily erase them and also the human race. They decided to take all over this spiritual planet and the Earth. They want the good ones to suffer the pain they suffered. The good creatures had known about this so they want the four chosen girls to come and help them. Meanwhile, the bad creatures were four vicious boys.

Profile:

A. Name:Momoko Akatsutsumi also known as Hyper Blossom in the Earth and Fiery Blossom in the Spiritual World

Age:18 years old

Birthday: February 2

Earth Appearance: she has a very long orange hair that reaches to her butt. She keeps them in a bow. Her eye color is cotton pink. She is girly

Background story:Blossom is the self-proclaimed leader of The Powerpuff Girls Z. She was the first to be hit with the white light and the leader of the trio. Her main weapon is a Yo-Yo. she can be quite clever and can come up with plans when the time reason why she is called Hyper is because of her yo-yo weapon since yo-yos are hyper.

Power: when she entered in the World of spirits, she had the power of the sun. She was the first one to have this kind of power. She had also the power of bloody tornadoes.

Spiritual appearance: Her hair was in two high ponytails and was a little shorter. Her hair is darker. Her eyes become dark pink. She will wear pink Pleated A-Line Skirt with black line at the very bottom, and Y-Strap-Back Tank Top with pink leather jacket. She wears a black converse.

As I told you she has the power of sun and bloody tornadoes.

B. Name: Miyako Goutokuji also known as Rolling bubbles in yhe Earth and Freezing Bubbles in the Spiritual world

Age: 18

Birth: 26 July

Earth appearance: she has two blond ponytails that reach to her tummy. She has baby blue eyes. She is girly

Background story: Bubbles is part of The Powerpuff Girls Z. Her weapon is a giant bubble wand. She is too quite ditsy and often seems to not completely understand her powers. She is known for being the sweet-heart of the school whom is always receiving love-notes from boys. She is more mature and calm than the other girls, but like her American counterpart, can be angered when provoked. She is extremely polite and loves shopping. She still has her stuffed Octi.

Spirit World: she will have dark blonde hair . But in the same style, and she will also have dark blue ribbon. She will wear Fairy Light Blue One-shoulder Sweetheart Neck Short A-line Pleated Bridesmaid Dress. She also wears a baby blue high heels.

Power: she has the power of ice and water. She control them the way she likes.

C. Kauro Mastabura or also know as Powered Buttercup in the Earth and Wrecking Buttercup in the spiritual world

Age: 18

Birth: june 7

Earth appearance: she has spiky ravin hair . She has lime green eyes. She is a tomboy.

Background story : Buttercup is part of The Powerpuff Girls Z and is the third member . She is much like her counterpart in personality. She likes to skateboard and hates wearing skirts. She was the third to be hit by the white light. She loves sports and is very athletic at school. She initially dislikes her teammates because they are very "girly" and only joins due to the power she has achieved. Unlike Bubbles, she does not use honorifics. reason why she is called Powered is because of her hammer weapon since hammers are strong.

Spirit world appearance: her hair is straight and reaches to her mid back. Plus she has a lime green hair band. She wears skinny black shorts with one big skull on the right wears a black sleeveless skinny top with the soccer jacket. She wears lime green jacket

Power:she can control the nature plus she can heal herself and others without losing energy.

D. Name: Emily Lawrence also known as Dark Angel in the Earth and Paranoid Angel

Age : 18

Birth: march 7

Earth appearance: she has a medium hair cut which is light brown with bright blonde highlights. Her right front hair is like an emo,she has blue eyes surrounded by green.

Background story : She was the last to be hit by the light z rays. When Emily was walking to the park she saw a white light coming out of nowhere which was going to hit a girl. So she quickly hit the girl as a target. So she was the Dark Angel. She is not so girly and not so tomboy. She goes to the gym and is one the smartest girls. She doesn't like boys flirting with her. She is the popular girl and hated by the unpopular girls. She likes sports but not all kinds. She could do spells

Spiritual look: She will wear black and red gothic party dress has following features:

party look and strapless and square neckline,elaborate Chinese knot adorned in the front and also double layered skirt design . plus short dress with lace-up design in the back. She wear red high heals with black awesome design. Her hair is in high ponytail which was darker. And on her band she had a red cute small bow.

Power: now she has can do supernatural stuff and has the powers of the strongest demon

Boys:

A. Name: Leon or also known as Hard Brick in the earth and Beaming Brick

Age:20

Birth:4 february

Background story: He was made up of Blossom's DNA, and Mojo's hair body. He was finished by Blossom, which he truly hates her. Because of her she was sent to hell. So he knew that she was coming so he decided to finish her or to make her suffer. But when he sees her she has grown to be hotter than ever, he tries to force himself that love was not his destination and he mustn't fall in love in his enemy, he fails in that. He tells her how much he loves her but she will think it was a game so he kidnaps her to prove it.

Spiritual appearance: he has long orange spiky hair that is in a small ponytail. He has red crimson eyes. He was the first ruler of the kingdom. He is the oldest of all. He is muscular and the hottest boy. He wears red sleeveless t-shirt with black leather man jacket. He wears black pants and red converse. All the girls in the small town are fans of him and he plays with their heart and leave them . But he stopped doing them when he found Blossom

Power: he has the power of fire and laser beams

B. Name: Jason or also known as Strong butch in the Earth and Crashing Butch in the Spiritual world

Age:20

Birth:3 April

Background story: Butch blames Buttercup . Because of her he was sent to hell, and because of her he is suffering. He wants to destroy and kill her slowly and makes her feel the pain that he felt all during these years. But when in their first fight, he begins to like her but he denies his feelings for her. But time after time he wishes to see her more. He tells her how much he loves her but she doesn't believe him and kidnaps her just like Brick

Spiritual appearance: his hair color is raiven in a small ponytail. He has a side hair. His eyes are forest green. He is also the first ruler of the kingdom. he is very muscular as his brother Brick. He has a bunch of fans, he plays with their hearts and leave them with no mercy. He is known as the strongest boy. He wears a black t-shirt with a green dragon on it. He wears a green leather man jacket with jeans pants. He also wears green converse.

Powers: he has the power of the wind and thunderstorms

C. Name: Sammy or also known as Flashing Boomer in Earth and Electrifying Boomer in Spiritual world

Age: 20

Birth: 8 May

Background story: Until now he still Blames Bubbles for everything. Because of her now he has to suffer for the silliest thing on earth, because of her he has to live with no food, because of her he has to hear the screaming voices. On their first fight ,he becomes a fan of her but he never tells his brother. After many fights , he becomes in love with her and fails in fighting her. He tells her how much he loves her but she refuses to believe cause he was a great he kidnaps her like his two brothers in order to make her believe

Spiritual appearance: he has dark spiky and messy blond hair. He has dark navy blue eyes. He is also the first ruler if the is the youngest one . He goes with every girl and plays with them until he is bored from them. He is muscular and known as the sweetest and the cutest boy. Other than that he has a huge fangirls which annoys him a lot. He wears navy blue t-shirt with a white lightning on it. He wears blue leather man jacket o. Top of it. In addition,he wears blue sneakers.

Powers. He can electrify and make lightnings.

D. Name: Stephan or also known as Killing Dean in the Earth or Powerful Dean

Age: 20

Birth: 18 April

Background story: He was sent to hell because of Angel. He really hates her and plans on destroying her and let her suffer in all ways. He blames her for his pain and poorness. Now when he saw her again he couldn't take of his eyes because she was catchy to him. But he wants to deny the feeling for her because it wasn't his mission to love her. It was to kill her. But he fails in doing that. So he tells her how much he loves her. She denies his feelings for her because she thought that he was only playing with her. But he gets angry and kidnaps her like his brothers did to her friends.

Spiritual appearance: he has light brown spiky hair but upwards. He has the same eye color like Angel but darker. He is also the ruler of the kingdom. He is really muscular and has abs. All the girls run after him but he tells them that he loves them too. He plays with them and leave the broken and devastated. He wears black sleeveless t-shirt with black leather jacket. He wears black pants with black converse

Power: has the power of hell and can paranoid people and showthem their worst nightmare


	2. The Beeping for the first time in 7years

**Tell me what you think ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Momokos's p.o.v

We are still the power puff girls z. But since the villain quit taking over the world and try to have a peaceful life, we never transformed to our heroines form. We missed being the popular Power puff Girls z. We were now 12 graders. Oh and a new member entered to our crew. She is also a great friend. Now about the rowdy ruff boys z, they have also a new member in their crew. His name is Dean. We haven't seen them in like seven years and we don't have a single clue where they are.

"Hello girls" i greeted my best friend with a smile

"Hello Momoko, how are you?" Miyako smiled and greeted me with her cute smile. Until now she is popular. I became popular since i have grown to be smarter and prettier than before, plus because i began to know how to play some sports. Kauro is also popular and became stronger and faster. She is best in sports. Emily is popular because she is beautiful and she can sing , and she is also good in sports better than me but not than Kauro

"I am going to win" we heard two voices arguing

"No don't get your hopes up so fast" Emily screamed. Kauro and Emily were racing on their skates. They were arguing who will win.

"Hahaha i told you i would win" Kauro stick her tongue on Emily

"Because you cheated" Emily tried to defend herself

"Sure" Kauro laughed at her and Emily crossed her arms.

"Hello girls" me and Miyako said and laughed at their situation

"Hey" they both said

"Girls we should hurry or we will be late" i said and run to class.

I sat beside Miyako and Emily and Kauro beside each other and behind us. We had chemistry. It was hard but catch too.

*beep* *beep* *beep*

All our eyes were wide open. We were really surprised. In 7 years we never heard this beeping sound.

" " we screamed

"Yes girls?" She asked us with her cute smile

"Miss i have a headache" i screamed

"Miss my I have stomachache" Miyako screamed

"And miss we will escort them!" Emily and Kauro screamed.

She looked at us as if we were dumb but continued her lesson any way.

" i can not believe she didn't shout us" Emily said and we all nodded and laughed

We reached to the roof and it has been a long time

"Long time no see roof" Kauro screamed.

"HYPER BLOSSOM"

"ROLLING BUBBLES"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP"

"DARK ANGEL"

"POWERPUFF GIRLS Z"

We flew so high

"I missed to fly" I said and they nodded in agreement

"It has been a long time girls "Bubbles smiled and we did too

"GUYS RIGHT THERE" Angel Screamed which made us freak out

There was a hole in the sky and a little girl with scary features on her face. She had no eyes with blood coming from it. She was really thin and had long black her.

"Hey little girl what are you doing here?" Bubble asked politely

"Powerpuff girls z right?" She asked us and we were surprised were still remembered,

"Yes?" I asked " what do you want?"

"We need you our world needs you please you have to save us, black and vicious creatures will hunt us down please" she crued but there were no tears coming since she had no eye.

"Sorry for the disturb"

We all turn around and see a beautiful woman flying. She wore a white long gown. Around her waist a gold belt and she had a blonde hair with gold crown

"I am here to take you to the spiritual world, you girls are the strongest heroines. We need you to fight with us to kill the black creatures since they are taking all over this world and if they did they are gonna erase the human race. This world will be damaged forever. And I know you do not want this to happen" she looked at us with her clear sky blue eyes.

" why did this happen?" Angel asked

"Well you see the rulers of this kingdom are the rowdyruff boys z " she said while she was sad. We were shocked how could that be?

"Ho-ow?" Buttercup asked. She was shocked more than us

"Well they blame you for their suffering and pain please you have to stop just please" she pleaded us and looked us with this hurt eyes.

"Sine we haven't saved people" I began

"For this long time" Bubbles continued

"It would be a pleasure" Buttercup smiled

"To fight and save our people" Angel finished

"And what we have to do?" We said in a unison

" you have to close your eyes and enter the black whole "

We nodded and said "yes" we said in a unison


	3. New transformation

**Please everyone tell me what you think **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Angel's p.o.v

We did what the lady said to us. I had bad feelings. Okay the rowdy ruff boys who were destroyed like 7 years ago? Seriously? My eyes were still closed, i was in a deep concentration.

"Open your eyes girls" the woman spoke again. We opened our eyes and saw the breath taking view. You feel like you are in heaven right now. Trees growing so fast, tasty fruits being picked from the trees, children smiling,everybody's happy. No one was was just great. But what about the black and dark creatures. Why are the rowdy ruff boys z the rulers? Why are we one to blame? We didn't do anything, we just did our jobs and protected the city from harm.

"Girls please follow me" the woman said to us with a smile on her face

" please can you tell us your name" Bubbles asked politely

" oh my bad girls, my name is Chloe"

"how old are you, i am not being rude" Buttercup said and we giggled

"Oh it is okay sweetie, i am 27 years old" she answered us and smiled brightly

We were shocked because she was really small. We walked to a place and saw bunch of people sitting on valuable chair which in my calculations they are the rulers of this kingdom.

One of them stood up which was the main ruler of this kingdom and said"Chloe you brought the chosen girls"

Chloe bent down on her knee and told us to do the same thing. We knelt down on our knees to show some respect. The ruler was an old man, had long white beard and long white hair. He wore white gown white gold belt and gold sandals. He also wore a huge gold crown.

"Yes my majesty , these are the four chosen girls who will fight against our hostile enemies."

"Excellent, now bring them here to see how brave and smart they are. We will also see what power they have and which crew they will lead" The ruler said in his tough voice, he seems mean to me.

" please young ladies come in order"he said but he was also polite which was okay.

"I am Blossom, the leader of the power puff girls z" she said , i think she was scared

"Excellent now step in this circle" He commanded. Blossom, nodded and stepped in. The ruler closed his eyes and concentrated deeply and then he opened his eyes again

"You may step outside" he ordered and Blossom did as he said

"Blossom you are the smartest of all, you know how to lead and come up with plans very rapidly, you are fast and never give up on your friends. You are always beside them and you would rather give up your life on your loved ones. As I see you have the power of blood and the sun. Those are one of the strongest powers , so you must be careful, this is the first time in 10000 years, a girl in your age has these kind of power. And i know in the Earth form you are known as Hyper Blossom but in the spiritual form you are Fiery Blossom and here is your transformation necklace:Blossom: you have dark red heart-shaped diamond. Inside the gem there was a sun . The red color represents the blood and the sun represents the sun power. Now you may transform"he announced. Wow she has great powers.

"FIERY BLOSSOM"

When she transformed, she amazed us.

Her hair was in two high ponytails and was a little shorter. Her hair is darker. Her eyes become dark pink. She will wear pink Pleated A-Line Skirt with black line at the very bottom, and Y-Strap-Back Tank Top with pink leather jacket. She wears a black converse.

"Next please," He said and Bubbles stepped forward

"I am Bubbles and I am the sweetest and the nicest power puff" before he could could continue she stepped in the circle, the ruler closed his eyes and opened again

"Bubbles, you are the sweetest and the nicest of all, you can take care. Of anyone and help the needed people, you hate seeing people crying or getting injured. You hate seeing people fighting and most of all you hate seeing your loved ones fighting. You are brave and can sometimes be smart. You can rarely come up with plans. Your power my dear is the water element and the ice element. You girl need to be careful on your power. You just like Blossom have many enemies, they just want to kill you to get your powers. This is the first time in 10000 years a young girl has this kind of strong power. In the Earth form you are known as Rolling Bubbles but right here you are Freezing Bubbles. Here is your gem . you have a round blue diamond with cracks . The cracks represent the ice. In the diamond there is also waves going back and forth which represents the water.

"FREEZING BUBBLES"

she has dark blonde hair . But in the same style, and she also has dark blue ribbon. She wears Fairy Light Blue One-shoulder Sweetheart Neck Short A-line Pleated Bridesmaid Dress. She also wears a baby blue high heels.

Wow she is beautiful. Astonishing.

"I am Buttercup the toughest and strongest power puff.

She entered the circle and that weird man did the same weird action

"Buttercup you are the toughest and the strongest puff. You would do anything to protect the citizen and city but most importantly your beloved ones. You are just like your friends. You have many enemies because of your strong power. You are not scared of anything,you would rather die than running like a coward. You rather die than leaving your friends suffer. You have strong confidence. You have the power of the nature and you van heal yourself and others without losing energy. In your Earth form you are Powered Buttercup and now in here you are Wrecking Buttercup. You are he first girl in 10000 years who have this power. Here is your gem :

you have a star-shaped diamond and it is green. In it there is yellow light. Green color is for the earth. Light yellow color is for the healing.

"WRECKING BUTTERCUP"

She transformed

her hair is straight and reaches to her mid back. Plus she has a lime green hair band. She wears skinny black shorts with one big skull on the right wears a black sleeveless skinny top with the soccer jacket. She wears lime green jacket.

Wow i never thought she would this kind of clothes.

It was my turn to enter the circle but before i said" i am Angel and I am the most powerful puff"

I entered and he did his weird actions

"Angel, you are indeed the most powerful puff. I never seen such an element or such a power. Well, you are kind, and generous

You would do anything for your teammates. You lost your family and had no childhood and no friends. But now when you met these girls you became crazy and fun. You just became yourself so that is why you hate losing over again cause you had enough. You are hard to fight and you are strong. For the first time in our life a girl has the power of a demon. Plus you can do supernatural stuff like controlling people's mind, moving stuff without touching ... And the power of a phoenix. Now in your earth form you are Dark Angel but here you are Paranoid Angel. Here is your gem

you have a rhombus shaped diamond which is black with white In your diamond an dark red eye.

black is for your paranormal and supernatural stuff. The white sparkle is for the Phoenix. The eye is for moving things.

"PARANOID ANGEL"

gothic party look and strapless and square neckline,elaborate Chinese knot adorned in the front and also double layered skirt design . plus short dress with lace-up design in the back. She wear red high heals with black awesome design. Her hair is in high ponytail which was darker. And on her band she had a red cute small bow.

I was so cute

"MASTER FIRE EVERYWHERE"

We turned and guess who we saw

It was the...


	4. We meet again

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and i am so so sorry for not updating you know school shit.**

* * *

**Buttercups's p.o.v**

"MASTER FIRE EVERYWHERE"

A man in the age of 30 came running to us. He wore white baggy shorts with blue t-shirt. He wore blue sandals.

"Oh my God, do you know who did it? Or how it happened? MICHAEL!"

" I am sorry master but you know how my past was, that means I am scared of fire, but I know who caused it , and guess who it is the rowdy ruff boys yes the rowdy ruff boys" the man began to panic. The fire was getting force each and every time, people screaming and crying, babies crying loudly, children running to their parents and they were scared and also horrified.

"GIRLS YOU KNOW WHAT IS YOUR JOB, NOW GO" The master screamed

"YES MASTER" we screamed in a unison

We started flying above the buildings and entered the dark forest cause this was the main place where a fire had started.

"Why would they cause something horrible like this, I mean people don't deserve this" Bubbles said sadly, I can feel her, she hates violence, plus she was scared.

"Eh duh Bubbles they are the Rowdy Ruff Boys Z we are talking about." Angel answered. Well she was right about it.

"Yeah Bubbles, they are the worst creature on Earth" I answered and Angel nodded

"In addition, they are the grossest and the meanest boys on all the Earth" Bubbles answered which was truly true

"Eh guys, remember we are not on Earth" Blossom answered

"I thought you weren't listening to us " I answered and she rolled her eyes

"Well I wasn't but ...whatever" Blossom said and looked away

"Where are those freaks?" I asked, I was freaking out, where are the freaks, I became angry!

"Here are THE FREAKS Buttercup" a voice came, I know that voice, Oh God it was Butch's voice. Calm down Buttercup you can beat him

We all turned around and saw the Rowdy Ruff Boys z

I gasped.

Butch was now taller,and more muscular which was pretty hot. Snap out it Buttercup , you are tough you cannot fall for your enemy. His hair was taller , but not that tall. It was still in a ponytail. As the lady to told us they were 20 years wears a black t-shirt with a green dragon on it. He wears a green leather man jacket with jeans pants. He also wears green converse. Other than that I do not know anything about him. I will ask the master. Heck why? Again Buttercup snap out of it.

Brick was taller now and his hair was also taller. He kept it in a low ponytail. His eyes were darker than ever. I bet Blossom is thinking that he is hot but I am pretty sure she won't fall for him since she stopped being crazy boy. I ,as a sister to her am,proud of her. He is muscular . He wears red sleeveless t-shirt with black leather man jacket. He wears black pants and red converse

Boomer was taller also but his hair was the same but darker. His eyes were dark as the ocean. He was muscular but not as much as his brothers but he was cuter than them. If I were Miyako what would I think? He wears navy blue t-shirt with a white lightning on it. He wears blue leather man jacket on Top of it. In addition,he wears blue sneakers.

Dean was taller and his hair were the same and darker just like Boomer. His eyes were darker but the true colors reveals. He was muscular and looks like a player. I don't even know he is Angel's counterpart. They have nothing in common. Well except the looks, style, taste in music... But Dean is really proud if himself but Angel ain't like that. He wears black sleeveless t-shirt with black leather jacket. He wears black pants with black converse

"Well well well, looks like you rowdies have finally showed yourselves." Angel said . I bet she was angry

"Oh yeah, we were planning to see you guys ... Again" Dean replied and had an evil smirk on his face

"Why would you do that?" Blossom asked and she was disgusted. Not that it is disgusting them to see us but us to see them

"Oh poor Blossy, I thought you are the smart one" Brick chuckled as if he was smarter.

"Hey now listen you old monkey freaks , i don't have time for you assholes, let's fight and end this shit" i yelled, i was an impatient girl."

"Can't argue with that Butterbutt" Butch smirked

"You will regret this" i warned him

"NATUE'S FURY" I spelled and a huge crack opened and headed to the rowdies and especially Butch.

"FUCK YOU" he yelled and his eye s became darker than before

" WIND DRILL" he spelled and a breeze of air came on our faces

We all began to laugh except for the boys.

"Hahahahahhahaha seriously that is all you got hahahahahaha" I began to laugh harder and harder so did my friends.

"Wow rowdies I knew you were weak but this weak I never knew" Angel said and made us girls laugh really harder until tears began to flow

"HOW IS THAT FUCKING POSSIBLE, IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A HUGE FUCKING TORNADO" he screamed this time he became angry as a dragon.

"SORRY DUDE YOU ARE TOO WEAK FOR THAT HAHAHAHAHHAH" i said and laughed harder

"FUCK IT" he yelled and we laughed , his brothers became angrier too

"CALM DOWN DUDE" i warned him

"HOW SHOULD I CALM DOWN MY SPELL DIDN'T WORK AND I NEED TO KNOW WHY?"

"Because mister, I weakened your powers and now girls please tKe them to their cells in order to put them in their own cells"

"Why would you fucking do that ?" Dean asked almost shouted

"SHOW SOME RESPECT YOU OLD MAN" Angel warned him and began to take it to the dungeon. So did I take Butch plus Blossom took Brick and Bubbles took Boomer.

...

As we placed them in their cells with some food and water for them we went to ask the master some questions.

"Hey master" we said to him and bowed to him

"Yes girls?" He asked us as if he was too curious

"Can you tell us the boys how did they get here?"

" well... It all start when you girls had defeated them, and thought they were gone forever. But they were not. They needed Him back to give the more and powerful powers to destroy you guys. But then they heard that he was dead, they still didn't give up on their mission. They found a book about the spiritual world and cast the spell and the same black hole that you saw appeared in front of them. When they entered they should be with the good ones having a peaceful life or with the bad ones having suffering life. Of course they went to the bad side, because of the bad things they have done. Now they blame you guys for killing Him and their misery life."

"WHAT THE HELL" I yelled and quickly closed my mouth and apologize

We girls went to bed and slept

Butch's p.o.v

Seriously? That was not what we were planning for. We were supposes to destroy. But i realized that Buttercup had grown to be hotter. She is more prettier than when she was 12 years old. I mean okay she is my enemy but she is pretty cool. Woah slow there cowboy she is your enemy but you cannot love her... Maybe

Boomer's p.o.v

Oh my God, I have never been in a prison, I cannot breathe. Okay stop it Boomer with drama. You know you ar ebad at being a Drama Queen. This Bubbles she is gonna die. I am going to kill her with my bare hands, but other than that she has grown up to be stronger and hotter and also prettier. I wish she was not my enemy because I like girls like this. Boomer stop it , you can not like her...maybe

Brick's p.o.v

Damn it, i should have been more careful and my plan failed. Now i have to plan a stronger mission t kill them all and especially Blossom, she is gonna die , but I wanna see her and I don't want her to go away. She is prettier than ever. She is so cute when she is angry ... Thinking... Smiling. She is not like other girls who jump on me and love me .Wait up dude what are you thinking. I can not love her... Maybe

Dean p.o.v

What the hell happened. We were not supposed to be here. We were supposed to kill and live freely. I was fucking this close to kill Angel. I am so angry that I was going to punch her. Well I do not want to do that cause i wanna see her everyday, she is like a moon in that beautiful sky. She is so beautiful. So catchy that every guy would fall in love with her.

She is not like any other girls ...i hate them , it is only her who seems catchy to me. Wait Dean you can not love her she is your enemy remember . I just cannot admire her... Maybe

****

* * *

thank u for reading... Hope you enjoyed

please read n review


	5. Escaped

**kimeko-chan123: Yes about the hair lol you are definitely right. The jacket is similar to the soccer jackets. You know american football game, the ones that are puffy a little. I think you know what i mean:p and thank u ;)**

**Whiwee13: Yes the boys are going to kidnap the girls once they are completely in love with them. And read on for more :) and thank ya :)**

**Violet Lilypuff: Thank you so much, yeah you know how they think. They will fall in love with them, but the girls will have a longer time **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Dean's p.o.v

"I fucking hate my fucking life" I screamed and i was almost going to hit the rat that was staring me with his scared eyes, bit Boomer stopped me immediately.

"Dean clam the fucking down" Brick ordered. I hate it.

"Then find a fucking way out to fucking get fucking out of fucking here" i screamed and my eyes were turning pure red.

"Fine fine I got a plan but one of us should act like a gay" Brick said and we all turned our heads to Boomer and head evil smirks on our faces.

"What ?" He questioned us like he was dumb or something.

After 30 minutes

"AHHHHHHHHH" Boomer screamed. My other brothers and I were pretended to be asleep.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME " he screamed and had fake tears on.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ASSHOLE" one of the gaurs came who had or key lock. He was really angry .

"THERE IS A BIG RAT" Boomer screamed as if he was gay or something

Meanwhile

Blossom's p.o.v

"Master we heard you want to talk to us" I said as my friends and I bowed to him

" oh yes , I really want to talk to you" he said while clear his throat

"What is it your majesty?" Bubbles asked politely,

"Well, as u know the rowdyruff boys z are the rulers of each kingdom example : Brick rules Fire Kingdom but also has the power of laser.

Butch rules Wind Kingdom but also has the power of thunderstorms

Boomer rules Lightning Kingdom and can also control electricity

Dean rules Hell's Kingdom and also has the ability to paranoid you and show your worst nightmares

But on top of that there is the main ruler, like me. You rule your kingdoms while I rule you . This ruler died one century and a decade ago. But nit completely dead. He is still somewhere in the "FORBIDDEN FOREST" so I need you guys to go in there and find him. And when you find him you will call me. But not come back and call me I will give Angel the spell and she will cast it so that I know and go after your traces gotcha?"he explained to us in details and asked us if we understood and we shook our heads in an agreement.

"But you Majesty who do we rule?" Bubbles asked as if she does not know which made us sweat drop.

"Oh Bubbles : Blossom rules the Sun Kingdom but also has the

the blood power

Buttercup rules the Nature Kingdom but also has

healing powers

Bubbles rules the Water Kingdom but also has the

the wind powers

Angel rules the Demon Kingdom but also has the

power of a Phoenix.(by the way the black figure in

Harry potter movie. When he and his cousin go in a

and a suddenly black figure appears, this is the

Phoenix I am talking about)"

"Now girls go pack your stuff and go to your road" he ordered us and shook our heads in an agreement.

I was scared so were my teammates.

Brick's p.o.v

"HELP ME PLEASE I THINK IT IS GOING TO EAT ME" Boomer screamed like he was a girl or something. I was about to laugh when I reminded myself that I was pretending to sleep.

I opened slightly my eyes to see how our plan was working it turned put to be just the way it had to be. Plus the funniest part was that Boomer had tears in his eyes. Good thing hey did not find my knife

"PLEAAAASE HEEEEELP" Boomer screamed louder and louder so that the guard with key open the door and kill the rat.

"IF I FUCKING OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR WILL YOU FUCKING SHUT HE FUCK UP ?" The guard became really really angry. I think he was going to explode from his anger. Good job Boomer, even though you are the weakest of all still you make my plans work that is why you are my brother and we are simply related.

The guard opened the door quickly and because he was a dumb ass he left the door open.

"WHERE IS THE FUCKING RAT YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT" He screamed loud when he realized that it was a prank

"RIGHT HERE BITCH" I called him and stabbed the knife in his throat. He bleed to death and almost his bones show up which was clearly disgusting so we transformed as:

"BEAMING BRICK"

"CRASHING BUTCH"

"ELECTRIFYING BOOMER"

"POWERFUL DEAN"

And we crashed into the walls and flew away to the "FORBIDDEN FORSET"

After a couple of minutes

Dumbeldore's p.o.v

I am Dumbeldore the ruler of the good ones and the ruler of these strong and courageous girl . Now they have gone o the "FORBIDDEN FOREST" and bring news to me. I am not using the girls , but their powers are really special and they are rare.

The sun's power it needed almost like thousand and millions of years to reveal gain, so as the nature and the water. But the demon power was the first to be seen in like billions and millions of years. I don't know how they had this power. But I am afraid to tell them that when Voldemort the evil and the wicked creature mat curse. I am really afraid. Suddenly I head someone screaming

"MASTER MASTER THEY HAVE ESCAPED" as I heard the news from my servant , my eyes became dark red

"SEARCH FOR THEM " i commended and the servant was scared and he nodded ,bowed and left.

Oh girls may God be with you...


	6. Memories,Love,Anonymous boys

Chapter 6

Angel's p.o.v

We have packed our stuff in a backpack. In my backpack I had food, water, songbook, and my guitar and other clothes just in case. If you wonder how we hold our master gave us rings matching to our necklaces. We rub the ring and it absorbs our stuff in it. If we rub it again the stuff will be shown in front of us and we will click on it. After that, the stuff we wanted will be right in front of us. It really cool.

"Guys come on we have to go now" Blossom told us with her soft voice. She has grown to be more prettier and smarter. Good thing she stopped being crazy boy. When she stopped being crazy boy almost all the boys asked her out. But she refused since she was not into them. Al she cared was for her studies. In addition,Blossom started to like sports and began to practice football and basketball. She rejected boys not only for her study. She was broken when Randy tried to make love with her when she didn't want to. He tried to touch her private places when she screamed for help. On the right time we came and hit the guy in his guts. Momoko cried because she was scared.

As for Bubbles she was more popular. Se would always get upset, since the boys she like never like her back which was rude if them. She once liked that Cody boy in the wheel chair. She expressed her love to him but he rejected her telling her hat he never cared about, he only used her to be popular. That was really rude

As for Buttercup,even though she was a tomboy she was popular. She had both fan boys and fan girls. She was the best athletic person in our whole entire school. The reason why she never likes because this Mitch guy had broke her heart. He cheated her and slept with a girl named Sera. He told her that Sera was his diva and a fiesta. He made Sera pregnant but Sera didn't want the baby since it was from Mitch. Buttercup was broken but not forever. And all the guys in her class blame him for not accepting heir requests.

As for me , not to be lying , I am a popular girl. Since I can sing and play my guitar. Other than that, I like playing sports. I do play football, basketball,dodgeball,volleyball. Plus I do martial arts and body pump which help me fix my body. I am not a girly girl and I ate being one. I am a little tomboy but not as much as Kauro. I like playing video games and I always win against boys. A lot of boys asked me out but I never accepted. In London, there was this guy who was my boyfriend. His name was Tyler. At first we were perfect couples. Ni secretes and arguments between us . One day, he postpones our date telling me he got a job and had extra work todo. So as a fool i thought he was telling me the truth. Each day he kept on telling me he had extra work to do. Then I thought maybe if I can surprise him in his work he would be happy. When I went , I asked his boss where was he and all I hear was he was on a fate with a girl name Casey. Casey used to be my best friend and she dares to cheat on me. I went to do the address and found them kissing each other. I went at them and humiliated them but I didn't cry. After 1 month or so I found him texting me and telling me he wanted me back but I declined him. And that is why I reject boys.

Why am I remembering the old ugly memories

"Are you ready to find this bitch"Butter up asked us. I think she was happy to kick some asses

"Yes" the rest of us answered her questions.

It was late at night,it was around midnight or so. The dull moon was up. We were getting tired from walking. And not to mention , also hungry

"Guys can we take a break I am so hungry" I told them as I was breathing heavily which was totally fake.

"What the hell we have to kick some assess" Buttercup said she was so hyper

"Why did you take Blossom's role?" I asked her making her roll her eyes

"Yeah Blossom usually is the hyper one and look at her she is about to faint" Bubbles said and pointed at Blossom who was on the floor

"BLOSSOM" we all three yelled at her making her jump

"What the hell did you wake me p?" She whined.

"Now we have to rest but we can not sleep okay?" I told them and hey nodded in agreement

We sat around and Blossom brought with her, marshmallows so we heated them on the fire we had made.

"Guys I am bored" Blossom whined again which was technically annoying.

"Yeah me too" Bubbles joined her

Me and buttercup looked at each other and smirked

"HORROR STORY" we scream in a unison and made Blossom and Bubbles hold on to each other, scream and shiver

The horror story:

excerpted from Spooky Pennsylvania

retold by S.E. Schlosser

Listen to the podcast

She lived deep in the forest in a tiny cottage and sold herbal remedies for a living. Folks living in the town nearby called her Bloody Mary, and said she was a witch. None dared cross the old crone for fear that their cows would go dry, their food-stores rot away before winter, their children take sick of fever, or any number of terrible things that an angry witch could do to her neighbors.

Then the little girls in the village began to disappear, one by one. No one could find out where they had gone. Grief-stricken families searched the woods, the local buildings, and all the houses and barns, but there was no sign of the missing girls. A few brave souls even went to Bloody Mary's home in the woods to see if the witch had taken the girls, but she denied any knowledge of the disappearances. Still, it was noted that her haggard appearance had changed. She looked younger, more attractive. The neighbors were suspicious, but they could find no proof that the witch had taken their young ones.

Then came the night when the daughter of the miller rose from her bed and walked outside, following an enchanted sound no one else could hear. The miller's wife had a toothache and was sitting up in the kitchen treating the tooth with an herbal remedy when her daughter left the house. She screamed for her husband and followed the girl out of the door. The miller came running in his nightshirt. Together, they tried to restrain the girl, but she kept breaking away from them and heading out of town.

The desperate cries of the miller and his wife woke the neighbors. They came to assist the frantic couple. Suddenly, a sharp-eyed farmer gave a shout and pointed towards a strange light at the edge of the woods. A few townsmen followed him out into the field and saw Bloody Mary standing beside a large oak tree, holding a magic wand that was pointed towards the miller's house. She was glowing with an unearthly light as she set her evil spell upon the miller's daughter.

The townsmen grabbed their guns and their pitchforks and ran toward the witch. When she heard the commotion, Bloody Mary broke off her spell and fled back into the woods. The far-sighted farmer had loaded his gun with silver bullets in case the witch ever came after his daughter. Now he took aim and shot at her. The bullet hit Bloody Mary in the hip and she fell to the ground. The angry townsmen leapt upon her and carried her back into the field, where they built a huge bonfire and burned her at the stake.

As she burned, Bloody Mary screamed a curse at the villagers. If anyone mentioned her name aloud before a mirror, she would send her spirit to revenge herself upon them for her terrible death. When she was dead, the villagers went to the house in the wood and found the unmarked graves of the little girls the evil witch had murdered. She had used their blood to make her young again.

From that day to this, anyone foolish enough to chant Bloody Mary's name three times before a darkened mirror will summon the vengeful spirit of the witch. It is said that she will tear their bodies to pieces and rip their souls from their mutilated bodies. The souls of these unfortunate ones will burn in torment as Bloody Mary once was burned, and they will be trapped forever in the mirror.

(Bloody Mary)

After I finished telling my story we saw Bubbles and Blossom shivering. They were totally scared

"Now it is my turn and the story is Bloody Mary RETURNS" at that Bubbles and Blossom screamed . Me and Buttercup laughed really hard.

Buttercup:

A Montana Ghost Story

My stepmother was vile. I guess most kids think that when their father remarries. But in this case, it was true. She only married Father because he was rich, and she hated children. There were three of us – me (Marie), my middle brother Richard and my youngest brother Charles. We were the price my stepmother Gerta paid for being rich. And we were all that stood between her and inheriting Father's money when he died. So she took steps against us.

She sent my youngest brother Charles away to boarding school overseas. It had a good, scholarly reputation, but it also had the reputation for being a hard school that was full of bullies and strict discipline. Not a place where a delicate child like Charles, who had been sickly as a baby, would thrive. He was miserable there. Somehow, Gerta contrived to keep him there for all but the summer holidays, and when he came home the first year he was pale and thin with dark circles under his eyes that looked like bruises. He cried – he actually cried! – when Father told him he had to go back to the school. But Father didn't listen to him. Gerta thought it would be good for Charles to go there, and so Charles went.

I did everything I could – encouraging letters and daily phone calls – until Gerta said it was too expensive and restricted calls to five minutes once a month. I even got Father to book me a ticket to Europe so I could visit Charles. Gerta was enraged when she found out. Her blue eyes went so cold it made chills run up my spine, and her pink mouth thinned into a bitter line that bade ill for me since I had dared to interfere. Two days before my plane left for Europe, the school called and told us that Charles had climbed up to the tallest tower and flung himself off. He was dead.

Father was shocked, of course, and Gerta was quietly triumphant. For a few months, Father paid more attention to Richard and myself then he had since our mother died. But Gerta was beautiful and had winning ways about her that soon drew my Father's attention away. And now that one of her hated step-children was dead, she focused on another. Poor Richard was next.

Richard was a sturdy chap who was about to enter high school, and he was really into sports. He would have thrived at the boarding school that had killed Charles. So Gerta sent him to an arts school instead. He hated it, but Gerta had told Father he had "talent", so there he went. (You'd think my Father would have learned his lesson with Charles!) But Richard was a survivor, and he grimly practiced piano and violin when he would rather have played soccer and football. But Gerta was clever. She introduced Richard to a couple of high school boys who were everything Richard craved to be – rich, popular, on the football team. And into drugs. Gerta made sure Richard had a very large allowance, and kept increasing it as Richard was drawn deeper and deeper under the influence. Until one day Richard overdosed, and Gerta only had one step-child left. Me.

I was sure (sure!) that Gerta knew Richard was doing drugs in his room that day. She knew he was ill and possibly dying in there. If she'd "found" him even ten minutes sooner, his life would have been saved. So said the doctor, and I believed him. But Father wouldn't believe me. He was angry whenever I said anything against Gerta, and told me to hold my tongue. Still, I knew I was next, and I was sure that Father would not live long after willing his fortune over to his wife. I decided that if Gerta got too bad, I would run away and live secretly with my aunt in New Jersey until I turned 18.

From the moment Richard's body was found in his room, I forced myself to be a model child. My homework was done on time, I was polite to Gerta and all her friends, I went on all the family excursions with Gerta and Father – even the dangerous ones like shark-fishing. You can be sure that I took care to be "sea-sick" indoors and stayed away from the edge of the boat. Gerta was clever with her tricks. Everyone thought it was an accident the time we were out shopping and I fell onto the subway in front of an oncoming train. I managed to roll out of the way on time, but it was way too close for comfort.

I had almost decided to run away when my father brought me the sad news that my aunt in New Jersey had died suddenly in her sleep, poisoned by person or persons unknown. I was appalled. How had Gerta known? But she had – I could tell from the smirk on her face.

I went to my room that night and locked myself in to think. I could run away, but the money wouldn't last long. And I'd need to finish high school or my chances of getting a good job were nil. Besides, Gerta would still be out there somewhere. If she could hire someone to poison my only living relative (besides Father), she could hire someone to kill me, whether I was living at home or not.

There was only one thing I could think of. And it was a terrible thing. A family secret passed down from my Mother's side for many generations. It involved a witch named Bloody Mary, who had once tried to kill my many times great grandmother and use the child's blood to make herself young and beautiful forever. The witch had been stopped by the child's father (my many times great grandfather) in the nick of time, and the witch had cursed him as she burned at the stake. Cursed his mirror, and the mirrors of all the men who had condemned her to death at the stake, so that anyone saying her name in front of those mirrors would invoke her vengeful spirit.

The story had gotten mixed up over the years, as it was passed down first in their village and then all over the country. These days, school kids everywhere scared themselves silly chanting Bloody Mary's name in front of darkened mirrors during sleepover parties, and nothing happened to them. So no one really believed in the curse. Of course, no one knew the real story of Bloody Mary. That was a deep secret handed down by the villagers of long ago. But I was a direct descendant, and I knew how to summon the witch. You had to use a mirror owned by someone in the direct blood-line of one of the original families that lived in Bloody Mary's village. And the witch's name must be spoken by candlelight a certain number of times in their native tongue.

It was an evil thing to do, I knew. But it was the only way to save my life. It was either Gerta or me. If I didn't fight back, I was dead. So I took my hard earned money and went out to a specialty store to buy hand-dipped, beeswax candles. Black ones. I followed my mother's directions carefully, placing them at certain intervals around the living room so that they reflected in the huge mirror behind the couch. Then I lit each one, speaking the spell passed down in my mother's family. And I waited. Father was away on a business trip, and Gerta was out at a party with her latest boyfriend. She came home late, and scolded me for staying up to study. Her voice was playful and light – I hated that voice. It made her sound like she was nice. But there was also a note of suspicion underlying her words, and she stared hard at the flickering black candles.

"Holding a séance, little Marie?" she asked, emphasizing the word little, knowing I hated when she called me that.

"I just like working by candlelight," I said mendaciously, turning a page in my text book.

Gerta frowned. "You know, little Marie, I think it's time we had a talk," she said, walking over to the mirror behind the couch and primping her hair.

"Yes," I said softly. "We should. You killed my brothers. And my aunt. But I won't let you kill me."

Gerta laughed. "As if you stood a chance against me!" she said, fluffing her long blond hair up behind her shoulders.

I spoke the name of Bloody Mary in the native tongue of my ancestors. Once. Twice. Three times. Inside the mirror, the image of Gerta burst into flames, and another face looked out. It was the malevolent face of a twisted old crone, ruined with age, and altogether evil. I ducked behind the chair as Gerta gave a scream of sheer terror, her eyes fixed on the witch. As I watched from my hiding place, heat burst forth from the mirror, blistering her beautiful alabaster skin. I could hear the flames roaring as the witch laughed evilly and held out her arms toward my step mother.

"Gerta," crooned Bloody Mary. "Come to me, Gerta."

And she took my step mother into her arms.

Gerta's terrified scream was suddenly cut off. The flames disappeared as suddenly as they had come. When I peeked out from behind the couch, Gerta and Bloody Mary were gone.

I called Father at his hotel the next morning to tell him that Gerta hadn't slept at home. (Well, it was true!) He wasn't pleased. He called a few of her friends from his hotel room, and quickly discovered she had been carrying on with another man. With several, if the truth be known. Father hated infidelity. He flew home at once to confront Gerta, but she was still missing; presumed run away with one of her flames.

Somehow, Father managed to divorce Gerta without ever trying to find her. And since she had no family in the area except us, everyone accepted the cover story, and no one ever tried to locate her. Gerta was gone for good. And Father and I were safe at last.

"Ahhhhhhhh" they girly girls screamed. Buttercup and I couldn't stop laughing at their reactions.

Meanwhile...

"Come on guys we have to enter the Dark Forest before anybody sees us" Brick ordered. He was scared that the guards would find them. He was happy he was finally released from that prison

"Brick remind me again why the hell are we entering there?" Butch asked his brother. Brick never told his brothers why they were entering the forest

"To help Voldemort rise again. As we help him in return he will help us destroy the girls" Brick explained to his brothers

"Guys I have something to tell you since I don't have the right person to tell except you guys. But please do not yell at me or even laugh at me." Boomer finally spoke

" what is is Boomer?" Dean asked and he was worried about his brother.

"Well first when I saw Bubbles yesterday, something in me old me that I shouldn't touch her. Or even hurt her. When I saw her my heart was beating fast. I then knew that I like her but I just tried to deny it. I failed. Sorry but I can't help to see her in pain"

"Boomer but they made us suffer" Butch half yelled

"No guys, it is not their fault, they were the ones to protect his city, it was their responsibility. Let us put our selves in their place. Tell me would you accept it?" Dean asked his brothers and they shook their head .

"But it is too late, we signed the contract and we can bot change a thing" Brick reminded their brothers. They whined and groaned

"I can't hurt Bubbles"

"I can't kill Blossom"

"I can't hit Buttercup"

"I can't curse Angel"

They all said and continued their way to the forest.

In the end of the forest

Four boys who were not the rowdies walked to the place where Voldemort lived.

"Voldemort here we come" a brunette boy with orange eyes came

"Do you think he will accept our offer" A guy with black hair said

"I think so , he would never reject this kind of request". A boy with really dark blue hair

"Boys we better hurry" a guy with dirty blonde hair ordered


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**Okay guys, I wanna know if I continue the story or no . Tell me if it is good or bad , and please guys tell me what you think about my story and my other characters, and if someone got an idea I would not neglect it. please please just please review**_


	8. Being too close to be caught-meeting exs

**Thank you guys for the reviews, I really appreciate them. You guys rock and made my day :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Bubbles's p.o.v

When the girls finished telling the stories, which was totally scary, I didn't want to walk anymore. Maybe bloody Mary will come to us, or maybe some bloody creature will kill us. WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO US? AHHH. Well good thing bloody Mary is not real. So that comforted me a little. An idea popped in my head.

"Hey guys since we have like ten minutes why don't we sing" I asked them and they looked at each other to see their decision. As answer it was a yes

"Well who will begin?" I asked them and they had the I don't know face

"Then I will be the first one and by the way Angel did you bring your guitar?" I turned to Angel and she just and nodded in an agreement

"YES" she screamed . She always liked playing guitar,as I liked playing piano,Blossom liked the play the cello or the violin and Buttercup liked to play the drums.

Angel rubbed her ring and many things were shown on the screen she clicked on the guitar . The guitar stood right in front of her

"What do you want to sing Bubbles?" She asked me since she was impatient.

"How about FRIENDS" I suggested

She nodded and started to play

Free, free to be myself

Free to need some time

Free to need some help

So I'm reaching, baby, out

When I'm lonely in the crowd

When the silence gets too loud

I'll be crashing on your couch

And even if I never forget you baby

Tonight I'm gonna let your memory, baby, go

Oh it's sad I know

But at least I got my friends

Share a rain coat in the wind

They got my back until the end

If I'll never fall in love again

Well at least I got my friends

Like a life boat in the dark

Saving me from the sharks

Even though I got a broken heart

At least I got my friends, got my friends, got my friends, got my friends

Well at least I got my friends

I don't wanna think

I just wanna feel

I just wanna dream, yeah

So pour another round

And throw it back until it's down

Let's get lost until we're found

Again and again

And even if I never forget you baby

Tonight I'm gonna let your memory, baby, go

Oh it's sad I know

But at least I got my friends

Share a rain coat in the wind

(Always got my back) Got my back until the end

If I'll never fall in love again

At least I got my friends

Like a life boat in the dark

Saving me from the sharks

Even though I got a broken heart

At least I got my friends, got my friends, got my friends, got my friends

And when the world is upside down, yeah

The sky is full of clouds, yeah

They always come around

It feels like home, like home

And I never have to try

I can be myself and I

I'm never alone, I never feel alone, oh oh oh

And even if I never forget you baby

Tonight I'm gonna let your memory, baby, go

Oh it's sad I know

But at least I got my friends

Share a rain coat in the wind

They got my back until the end

If I'll never fall in love again

At least I got my friends

Like a life boat in the dark

Saving me from the sharks

Even though I got a broken heart

At least I got my friends, got my friends, got my friends, got my friends

At least I got my friends, got my friends, got my friends, got my friends

Well at least I got my friends

I finished my song and everyone looked surprised at men

"What ?" I questioned them in a soft voice

"YOUR VOICE IS AMAZING" Blossom screamed , clapping for me

"YEAH BUBBLES WHY YOU NEVER SANG?"Angel screamed even louder than Blossom.

"I AM PROUD OF YOU" Buttercup half-yelled.

"Hehe I was shy and thank you I guess"

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Our alarm rang which means we had to move on. It is the worst job I ever do, I want to sleep with my Octi . I miss him so much.

"Come on girls we have to move quickly" Angel announced and started running and we followed her

MEANWHILE...

Dean's p.o.v

We went into the deep forest. I feel like I am in a horror movie. Damn... I hate my life so do my brothers. We can't live freely and now we are being followed b stupid and dumb creatures

"I am tired" Boomer whined like a baby

"SHUT UP BOOMER YOU HAVE BEEN WHINING FOR EVRY FUCKING 2 MINUTES" Butch yelled

"I HEARD THEM THERE THEY ARE" an unknown voice screamed which I am perfectly sure they are those stupid creatures

"WAY TO GO BUTCH " I screamed

"HIDE IN THAT TREE" Brick ordered. It was old creepy tree.

"YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT" Boomer yelled. Good thing it was not heard by those creatures

"BE A FUCKING MAN BOOMER" Butch yelled. Boomer groaned at his comment. We all went and climbed the tree. It took us almost five minutes to climb it.

"What do we do now?" I whispered to my oldest brother

"Boomer put an electricity force so that they won't cross. Butch you have to blow a wind on them so that they fly back to their place . I have to make fire so that they stay away and you Dean should make them lose their memory got it?" He asked us and we nodded in an agreement. It was such a good plan. Other than that I wish this plan to work

"Tsk tsk tsk People you have to be serious" Butch began

"SHOW YOURSELF YOU MONSTER" One of them screamed. He was angry a lot.

"Well I am afraid to say good bye" I said and smirked.

"ELECTRICITY FORCE PUSH" Boomer screamed. There was a huge force which didn't let any of the men to cross their limits .

"WIND BLOW" Butch screamed. There was a huge blow of air and made them fly away.

"FIRE FIERCE" Brick yelled and there was a huge fire that blocked the men and didn't let them pass

"Now say bye bye to your memories" I smirked

"MEMORY LOSS" I yelled and everybody head their heads since they were in pain. Other than that they were unconscious.

Buttercup's p.o.v

We have been running for one and the half hours and still we dis not find that stupid tree

"OH GOD WHERE THE HELL CPULD THE OD DAMNED TREE BE?" I said while I was panting really hard

"Right there" Angel responded to my question and pointed to a large creepy tree. Its leaves were rotten and black as if there was no life in it. Well it makes total sense cause "Lord Voldemort" is living here

"Go Angel make the stupid spell and let us go home and sleep safely" I said and began to yawn

"NOT SO FAST " we heard 4 different voices. As I know 3 of them

We all turned around to see our ex boyfriends

"RANDY" Blossom yelled and she hated to see him again

"CODY" Bubbles yelled as if she was in pain

"MITCH" I growled as if I was about to punch him in the face

"TYLER" Angel yelled un a disgusted and hatred way

Our eyes were wide open to see our worst enemies even worst than the rowdy ruff boys z .

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE MONKEY FACES" I yelled

"Well honey it has been a long break up and all I want is making up to you now can I?" Mitch smirked as if he as a cool kid but he was nothing

" Yeah Blossom we should go on more dates and have to play with each other" Randy winked at Blossom who was about to vomit

"Yeah Bubbles I thought about it maybe we should go out with each other" Cody smiled and evil smile to Bubbles who was in pain but ignored it any way

"Oh Angel you don't know how much I have missed you and you know your best friend Casey is chatting box . Oh God how can you be best friends with her" He said to Angel who was getting ready to punch him right in the face.

"NO, NO IN A FUCKING MILLION YEARS " we all screamed in unison

"And girls we have to make Voldemort rise again so we need to at least take your blood samples. So we need a time together don't we?" Randy said and Tyler began to some kind of spell.

Behind the woods

No one's p.o.v

They boys heard the girls' yelling and ran rapidly to help them . When they reached they saw a dark hole with the girls respective color and boy dragging them in there . So when the boys disappeared, after couple of minutes the boys enter the whole where their counterparts entered

Brick's thought: Blossom have patience I am here to save you

Butch's thought: Buttercup wait for me till I kick this bitch

Boomer's thought: Bubbles stay strong and I have come to save you.

Dean's thought: Angel wait and I will save you from this motherfucker

* * *

**please read and review**

**and guess what will happen in the next chapters.**


	9. YOU AGAIN?

_**Thank you guys for your patience and thank you for your reviews. I may updatelate since in Lebanon we do official exams so I have to get ready for next year.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

Bubble's P.o.v

Ouch... I woke up on a hard ground. All I remember was that Cody pushed me that black whole and somebody entered after him. But I don't actually know who was it.

"Mornin Bubbles" a familiar voice called me. I turned my head to look around and saw nothing but darkness. I was really afraid. Cody is a beast and anything hateful is expected from him.

"Please leave me alone." I screamed and I could feel tears were forming in my eyes

"Hahhahahahaha let us make a deal, if you complete this mission successfully I will leave you alone, but if you don't I will take your blood sample and you have to marry me . Isn't it fair?"

I was shocked at his statement. Actually I was scared and devastated. How can this happen? Why me? Why us?

"Now stop thinking now darling here is your mission, I won't be watching you suffer bye" he laughed with his evil laughed evilly . I was scared so I began to sob.

"Bubbles don't cry , I am here to help you" I head a familiar voice

I turned around and saw Boomer talking to me

"H-how did you escape" I stuttered. Great now my day is a total mess.

"I know but it is a long story but please believe me I have changed , just please believe me " he pleaded me with these cute eyes that no one could refuse

"Fine okay but please help me get out of here!"

"I will"

Buttercup's p.o.v

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but darkness. It freaks me out. I can't tolerate this thing

"Hello Buttercup how are you, my darling. I have to tell you something , since you are hard to fight I will have to give you a hard mission. If you win you will win, and if you fail you will marry me and I have to take a blood sample"a voice screamed

"OH YOU MOTHERFUCKER LEAVE THE HELL ALONE" I screamed because I knew it was that Mitch shit

"TSK TSK TSK I am so afraid honey I can not do that" he laughed evilly

That bitch

"oh yeah I have to go because I hate you suffer hahahhahaha" and with he was gone away

"Psstt" a heard someone call me

"Right here" it continued so I turned and saw Butch

"BUTCHHHH HOW THE HELL ARE YOU HERE" I got angrier. How the hell was here.

"Well it is a long story now let us skip this part now I am here to help you

"No I don't want any help"

"Come on you won't even live please"

"How do you even know?"

"Because when lord Voldemort was here he chose four boys to take his enemies' blood samples. Those boys chose the strongest girls who failed in the mission, just please" he looked at me with these cute forest that i could not say no to him

"Fine but no funny business" I ordered

"Yes ma'am" he said and I chuckled

"Let us see what is our mission"

Angel's p.o.v

I woke up from the sounds of the owls. It was scary. And all I remember was that my ex boyfriend was pushing me in a hole

"Good Mornin,Honey" a familiar voice said which I was pretty sure it was that monster Tyler

"Go fuck yourself Tyler" I said cooly.

"Ah let us skip this subject. You are wondering now why I brought you here. And the reason is that you honey have a mission. And if you succeed the task you will be set free and if you fail it you will marry me and I will also have a blood sample of yours"

"FUCK YOU" I screamed loudly. I just hate my life.

"Oh sweetie bye bye. I will go cause I hate to see you suffer mwahahahha" and that was his last statement. Seriously why me, why did I have to date this monkey face.

"Angel" somebody called me but I knew this voice perfectlybut it was not Tyler

I turned around and saw DEAN!

"DEAN HOW THE HELL DID YOU ESCAPE"

"Now you are in danger please let us skip this conversation" Dean said cooly

"Fine but I need no help from you" I said and I was walking away. But a hard hand held me hand and turned me back

"Stop being stubborn and listen to me you are in a great danger please let me help you" he pleaded

"What if you are tricking me'

"If I was I would have killed you by now"

"Fine"

Blossom's p.o.v

I am waking up from this awful nightmare. I remember what happened. Randy pushed me i to that hole so did his friends to my friend. They all gonna die.

"Rise and Shine Blossy" I heard a voice which suits Randy.

"RANDY LEAVE ME ALONE" I screamed. my eyes were glowing red

"TSK TSK I am afraid I can not do that. Now Blossy listen to me. And the reason why I brought you here is that you honey have a mission. And if you succeed the task you will be set free and if you fail it you will marry me and I will also have a blood sample of yours"

"I HATE YOU" I screamed as tears began to cascade from my cheek.

"Oh I love you too. Now I have to leave so that I don't see you suffer" He laughed evilly and no sound was heard from him

"BLOSSOM" somebody yelled at me. I knew this oice but it disn't belong to Randy it was BRICK

"WHAT HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AND HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?"

"Let us say it is a long story. Look you are in a great danger please believe me. It is not a trick at all. And if it was I wouldn't sacrifice my life for you" He said and I blushed hard

His crimson eyes staring at mine. He was cute

"Fine but please no funny business."

"Yes"


	10. I Promised

**Thank you guys for your reviews. Plz if you have any suggestions you can pm me . Thank you again . Read n review㇩3**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Bubbles p.o.v**

After excepting Boomer to be my guide, the darkness faded away.

"Ahhh" I screamed cause I was not stepping on the ground right. I was now in the water or better in the ocean

"Bubbes oh cont breaz" Boomer said something but I couldn't understand.

He started pointing at his nose. Wait...Oh he could not breath

"Bubble breathe" a bubble for med and I send it to his face. When his face was in the bubbles he began to breath heavily

"How can you breath under water" he asked. Oh yeah how can I not notice... It is a tough question

"Maybe because my element is water" I predicted and he nodded in agreement.

"Now why are we here again"

"Because Cody is trying to take my blood sample and make Voldemort rise, and marry him if I loose. But I win I will go home." I explained until he understood

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you " he said that make me blush when suddenly something sticky grabbed my foot

"Ahhhhh" I screamed hard

"BUBBLE" Boomer screamed. He tried to grab my hand but he failed

I was going down with the beast

Boomer's p.o.v

Oh my God I just promised Bubbles that nothing bad will happen to her. Wait I can accomplish that. I swam really hard to the direction she went. After couple of minutes I reached to the bottom of the ocean. I step at a cold sand. What happened where did Bubbles go?

Bubbles show me a sign...

No sign . Oh god what should I do

Bubbles I promised

Buttercup's p.o.v

After I excepted this dumb guy guy here to be my guard darkness faded away and something showed up

We are middle of nowhere

We are in a dark forest with creepy trees and noises

"Hey Buttercup" Butch that dumb guy asked

"Yeah" I answered cooly

Because Mitch is trying to take my blood sample and make Voldemort rise, and marry him if I loose. But I win I will go home." I explained until he understood.

"Ohhhh" he answered

The floor began to shake. We both fell to the ground on our knees.

"We have to run" He said

"Why ?" I asked

He pointed to a large pile of birds. Well they are not just any birds. They are creepy and have big claws.

"You do not have to say that again" I finished my statement and went running really fast while Butch followed me.

"I am so tired" He told me while breathing heavily

"Join the club" I told him

"Look they are gone" he pointed the sky and there was no single bird

"Wait but how" I asked. I knew something was wrong

"Now enough questions we have to sit in that cave" he ordered and I rolled my eyes

We went and sat down to rest. I wish I had some water I am really thirsty. My legs are numb, I can not feel them.

"Roooaaar" suddenly we heard an animal roar

"NOT AGAIN" Butch whined and I rolled my eyes

"Let's g-" I stopped my statement when I realized that the whole of the cave was gone. Instead of it there was a wall.

"How the hell did it happen" Butch asked and he was scared but he did not show.

"Do not ask me" I replied and shook my head

"ROAR" the beast screamed again . Me and Butch got closer to each other which was unexpected. The floor began ti shake really hard. But this time it was not an earthquake, it was the beast walking with his huge legs.

"READY TI FIGHT" I asked Butch

He looked at me with worried face.

"What?" I questioned him

"Seriously how the hell are we supposed to kill this beast if we are in a tiny cave" he got a point and I was scared too

"Well I don't want to die"

"Don't worry nothing bad is going to happen to you I promise" at that statement I blushed and sweat dropped.

"ROAR" we turned our heads and saw the beast standing beside me. He was very huge and head seven heads.

He grabbed me hard and walked away. I was unconscious but the last thing I heard was "BUTTERCUP"

Butch's p.o.v

How could I ? i fucking promised her that nothing bad is going to happen to her. But still she is not hurt and I can still follow the beast right? Good thinking Butch. I went following the beast. It took me like five minutes to follow the beast but suddenly it disappeared but I do not know how. I reached to the end of the cave. There was a wall. No hole no nothing. Where could the damn beast be ?

Buttercup I promised

Blossom's P.o.v

After I agreed Brick helping me with this mission. The darkness faded. The mist faded and the creepy owls went away too. All we saw that we were on a huge mountain .

"Where are we?" Brick asked while he was looking left and right

"I think we are on an unknown mountain" I know it is an unknown mountain cause when we were talking about the mountains in the geography class, not a single mountain looked like this one

"Oh okay" he responded as if he got it

"Blossom mind telling me why are we here?" He asked while looking at me with these crimson eyes

Because Randy is trying to take my blood sample and make Voldemort rise, and marry him if I loose. But I win I will go home." I explained until he got the idea

"Oh okay" he answered as if he didn't have any other answer

"Now we start heading to the top of the mountain" I said while beginning to fly toward the mountain.

Brick followed me as quick as he can so that he wouldn't lose his track.

We were flying for two hours and still we didn't find our destination

"Why do I feel there is no destination" he asked

"Because there is no one," I answered while looking around

"Seriously now " he puffed which was totally cute

" Look there" I pointed him a large black cloud.

"What the hell" he started when one of the black cloud began to fall down

"We have to move fast" I ordered as we went flying down. The clouds were falling in a chronological order.

We moved fast as we could because the falling clouds were dangerous. They were filled with fire

We reached to the floor and looked back at the sky and there were no falling clouds

"The hell" I exclaimed

"How did this happen" he asked and we were both confused

Suddenly we looked back and forth because we heard a beasts sound

Brick's p.o.v

"Blossom do not be afraid I won't let anything bad to happen to you"

"How are you so sure?" She asked me

"Just trust me" I looked back around. But stopped because I head a screaming sound which was totally from Blossom

A bird beast took her flying to the sky, it head large claws and feet. A really huge legs and the feathers were rough

"BLOSSOM" I screamed. Now what should I do. I went following the beast quickly but a good thing he never looked back. I heard a cracking I turne back to the ground and there was nothing. I turned back again to follow the beast and Blossom but they disappeared. How ?

Blossom I will save you

I promised...

Angel's p.o.v

I excepted Dean to be my Guide because I had no choice. Suddenly the darkness faded away in a second which was totally weird. The owls went to sleep again and stopped making creepy noises.

"What the fuck" Dean said while looking at the sky. I looked too. Instead of being bright blue and having white clouds. It was dark navy blue and it had black clouds and it had fire thunderstorms. It was pretty scary.

"Oh God" I as shocked how can things like this happen.

"We have to go" he stated

"Why?" I was confused

"Because there are sweet and cute werewolves following us " he exclaimed and I looked around and saw thousands and thousands of werewolves following us

We looked at each other and began to run really fast

"Why can't we just fly" He whined

"Oh please take a look at the bright blue sky" he shouted

"Oh yes thank you" he said and I sweat dropped

Suddenly we stopped cause we saw an ocean in front of us

"Now I guess we have to fly" I suggested

"You don't have yo repeat that"

We flew a bit making sure that we don't fly so high so that we do not get hot by one of the thunderstorms. Suddenly the ocean has a dead line all we saw was a huge maze

"Oh yes that was still missing" Dean exclaimed

"Seriously why a maze not a dragon" I whined for the first time in my life. We stopped flying and began walking in the maze. The silence ended when Dean spoke "why are we here ?"

Because Typer is trying to take my blood sample and make Voldemort rise, and marry him if I loose. But I win I will go home." I explained until he understood

"I won't let anything hurt you I promise" he said that and I smiled

"Why are you here I mean you are my enemy?" i asked him

"I don't know" i knew he knew but he doesn't want to tell me

"Angel?" He said in a worrying voice

"What?"

"Look Phoenix"

I looked at that scary figure. It was black and had no eyes bu had sharp claws.

"RUN" I screamed .

Dean's p.o.v

We ran fast but then I heard a screaming sound. It was from Angel

The phoenix made Angel unconscious and carried her away

"ANGEL" I screamed and the Phoenix looked at me and send a spell which made unconscious

I woke up then , terrified if what happened. All I wish it was just a nightmare but unfortunately it was not, it was all real

Now i have to go around this maze to find Angel

Angel... I promised


	11. Secret Passage

**Thank you guys for your support and patience and please and I beg you review and if have any ideas review or even pm me**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Blossom's p.o.v

My head hurts like hell. I was taken down by a bird beast held me and took me to this place while Brick followed me but failed. It seems like he really did care for me. He really did want to help me with this problem. Darkness was all around me. But slowly it faded away.

"Ugh the hell happened?" A familiar voice spoke

"Buttercup?" I screamed

"Blossom?" She asked in a surprised tone

Thank goodness you are fine , I was worried sick about you" I tried to run over her but I was tied up in a electrifying chains

"Okay now that was weird" Buttercup said in an angry tone

"Yuckkk dust" we both heard a girly voice which represents Bubbles

"Bubbles is that you?"I said in a loud tone

"Bubbles?" Buttercup asked. We could not see because the darkness was still surrounding us

"Yes it is me" she answered in her sweet voice

"Oh for God sake where did this God damn phoenix send me " Angel screamed

"ANGELLLLL" we all screamed in happiness

"Guys why the heck are we tied up"she asked in an annoyance tone

"Because they are taking our blood samples" Bubbles began to sob because she was afraid

"Bubbles do not cry because somebody is looking for us" I assured her

"Who?" Buttercup asked cautiously

"Well Brick asked me to be his guide and I could not say no to his cute crimson eyes"I said nervously

"Well me too, it looks like Dean followed me to the hole and asked me to let him company me so I agreed"Angel said truthfully

"Same here girls Boomer came after me just to protect me and I could not say no to that offer" Bubbles said happily

"Well you are guys lucky cause it is the same for Butch" Buttercup said coolly

"Why would they do that they are our enemies right?" Angel asked in a suspicious tone

"We will ask them if we stay alive" Buttercup said truthfully which scared me and Bubbles

"Don't scare them Buttercup you are scaring them, have faith " Angel joked

"ROAR" there was a huge roar. Well it was louder than before. Oh God what happened? The roar made us all jump in unison

Meanwhile...

Boomer's

Okay now the beast took Bubbles deep down and I followed it but it suddenly disappeared when I looked back. But I heard three knocks on something but I do not know where. Now the beast was moving oblique to that bush. I went oblique. Knock knock knock , it did not open . I tried beside it. Knock knock knock , the same result it did not open. The same result was given to me until I reached the end of the sea. Now I became angry. I went back to my first spot and I decided to shoot it with a strong electricity

"Breaking Electricity" a strong force of energy was hit yo the spot. Every where was sand so I could not see a thing. After couple of minutes, the sand dust faded. There was hole in the ground. It was all manages by computers plus that hole had secret passage. And that passage can lead me to Bubbles

Meanwhile...

Butch's p.o.v

Now that ugly monster took Buttercup to the end of the cave and I swear in a snap of a finger it disappeared. Where ? Maybe he can past through the wall? But that is impossible I am one hundred percent sure that it is not ghost. Ad if it was , it could not touch us right? I heard some knocking voice when I turned my head. I knocked one time... No result. Two times again no result, three time and the same no result.

I began to kick the wall with my own feet because now I began to angry, I got angrier when green light glowed in my hands and my eyes turned darker green. I shoot those balls to the wall, and all I saw was dust and sand from the cave. I saw there were two small holes in the wall. If I can not hit them with my feet than I can hit them with my power

"Break thunder" and a big thunder of light hit the the hall so hardly that stones began to fall rapidly. The rocks closed the passage out to the jungle. Now back to the hole, it was bigger this time an it seemed that it was controlled by computers. This passage will surely show me the way to Buttercup.

Meanwhile...

Brick's p.o.v

Now that fucking beast bird took Blossom away. And I followed it but when I turned my head for a second both of them were all gone. How can that happen? Maybe hey went to another direction? But that is impossible I could at least saw them. Or maybe he disappeared when dark particles surrounded him,but no I could at least have seen the dark particles. One solution if I continue my way up to the sky at least I would find out how he disappeared. But before that I heard three knocks on the something. It may be a cody for an entry. As I went up to sky, something stopped me. It was the end of the sky now. No more continuation.

I knocked three times nothing happened. Again and again O tried but no solution and no result. The hell? How the hell did the beast disappear in a snap of a finger. I am feeling like I am dumb-ass or something. Over and over I knocked but the same no result. I became angrier and my eyes glowed dark red, my hand had red dark flames of fire. And I am perfectly sure that they were strong ones so I shote them in the sky and dust came all over my face. Weird, dust from the sky. I opened my eye and saw a big hole that was surely controlled by computers. There was a secret passage and this would lead me to Blossom

Meanwhile...

Dean's p.o.v

Okay so now Angel is kidnapped by a God damned Phoenix. Seriously a phoenix? Why couldn't it be a bear? A huge rat? A lion? Or even a dragon? Why a fucking phoenix? Ugh I just turned my back for one fucking second and I swear to God one second, the phoenix took her and I could not do a thing. Where could a Phoenix most probably be ? In Harry Potter as I remember the movie they usually hid in dark places, like dark forests and dark caves etc. even haunted places. So I continued my was back to the sea shore to find if something was there. But surprisingly and shockingly the sea shore was gone. But there was something left which was a small lake. That might help me a little. I went over it and it had a glass over it. Funny, so funny. I tried to break it with my feet but it made me fly and hit to the ground. Well that was weird. Why would there be a special energy force over the lake? Maybe there is an answer for my question! That is why! There must be a secret passage that will lead me to Angel.

What would be to break a force field. Something stronger than it.

"HELL'S TEARS" my spell hit the the force field so hard that it made me even fly and the fucking ground again. I ran over the lake and found our that the force was broken. I dived in the lake and it seemed deeper than usual lakes would be. I saw an closed door. I took a look and found out that there was a passage. My hands began to glow black and I hit the door hardly. Some kind of force pulled my into the passage. I pray to my God that my hole work would not go for nothing.


	12. Finding them and The rise of the evil

**Sorry for the late update I just have so much ho,e works and studies and stupid tests ... And plz guys give me some ideas and do not forget to review. Hope you enjoy**

**RRBZ: She doesn't own any of us except her ocs and the story and the plot **

**PPGZ: and most importantly do not forget to review cause if you don't we would be sad**

**All of them: ENJOYYYYY!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Angel's p.o.v

While we girls we chitchatting we heard rumbling in the roof. There were four holes in that roof but I don't fucking know why. The rumbling voice became stronger which made us girls come closer to each other. We were scared that our exes would come and force us to marry them. Our life would be a disaster.

Something from that creepy hall fell. I don't mean something I actually mean a lot of thing. And it is not a thing they were boys and those boys looked familiar. They could either be the rowdies or our stupid exes.

"Ahhhhhhhh" we all girls screamed and closed our eyes when we saw the four beasts

"Why are you girls screaming" Butch half yelled and closed his ears

"There are monsters" Bubbles closed her eyes and said softly since she did not want to see what was happening around

"Wha-" Brick was about to sk when the four beasts hit them

"DEAN"

"BRICK"

"BUTCH"

"BOOMER"

"We are okay just a moment till we regain our strengths" Dean replied and had his thumps up which made me smile. Am I falling for him

The boys went up and fought the beasts. Hey gad scars, bruises,and scratches all over their were like this just because of us. Maybe they are not bad after all. They really helped us with this mission

"Guys we should help them" Blossom whispered

"Yes guys she is right" Bubbles agreed with here

"I do agree with you but wake up we are tied up"Buttercup reminded us

"Let us focus on our energy. I mean close your eyes and focus." i explained to them and did what I had told them. So I did

No one's p.o.v

"FREEZING BUBBLES"

Bubbles was still closing her eyes but water and ice were mixed together. They were surrounding her and turning in to a tornado. It headed the first beast who was hurting Boomer. It took the beast and send him far away

"FIERY BLOSSOM"

Blossom had her eyes closed but her main elements which were the rays of the sun and the blood were mixed together forming a huge wave and targeting the monster who hurt Brick and sending him far far away.

"WRECKING BUTTERCUP"

Buttercup's eyes were still shut but she had stones, rocks, sand, and other substances that are in nature around her. They were forming a huge rocky tornado that would be dreadful. The tornado chose the monster who hurt Butch and hit him sp hard that sent him far away.

"PARANOID ANGEL"

Angel's eyes were kept closed while dark witch crafting and supernatural stuff were surrounding her. They were forming a huge creepy black and vicious monster that was aiming the monster who was hurting Dean really badly. The monster hit the monster far far so far away

The power puff girls z fell unconscious and they were about to hit the ground but the boys were on time and caught them. Their symbolic chains were set free and their wrists were red from the chain.

A huge light came and the rowdy ruff boys kept their eyes closed. When the light was gone they were in the same place they were that day. The boys carefully went to their apartment. On their way they saw the men that were following them were still unconscious. Before the rowdies went they wrote a note to the puffs telling them to meet them at this place so that they could talk about something important.

Little did they know that the girls' bracelets have fallen down when they were struggling? Did they know that thus could help Voldemort to rise again and gain the power of hell? Did they?

Meanwhile somewhere at the woods

"How did they manage to escape. They were symbolically chained"Cody screamed

"Cody calm down okay at least we got their bracelets we can Voldemort back to life" Randy calmed down his friend.

"We still need to marry them" Tyler reminded

"But first we need Voldemort" Mitch reminded them

There was pot of water which was filled with dark spells. The water was boiling. They placed Voldemort's bones in that pot. Randy approached and dropped Blossom's bracelet and chanted:

"In this tween time, this darkest hour,

we call upon the scared power,

four together stand alone,

command the unseen to be shown,

in innocence we search the skies,

enchanted are our new found eyes' "

Next Cody approached and and dropped Bubbles's barcelet and chanted:

"I call upon the ancient power,

bring back my Lord,

bring back The Power of Four'

'Powers of the witches rise,

course unseen across the sky,

come to us who call you near,

come to us and settle here'

'Blood to blood I summon thee,

blood to blood return to me' "

After him, Mitch came and dropped Buttercup's bracelet and chanted:

"''Guiding spirits I ask your charity,

lend me your focus and clarity,

lead me to the one I cannot find,

restore that and my peace of mind' "

Last but not least, Tyler came and dropped Angel's barcelet and chanted:

"Hear these words, hear my cry,

spirit from the other side,

come to us, we summon Thee,

cross now the Great Divide,

beloved spirit Voldemort,

we seek your guidance,

we ask that you commune with us and move among us' "

After that ...

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Guess guys what will happen and please do not forget to review and give me ideas, you guys are awesome and thank you so much. Guys please I need ocs if you guys have any please pm or review i do not mind. Read and review. THank you and enjoy.


	13. WE AREN'T REALLY MEANT TO BE TOGETHER 1

**Me:Hello everyone welcome to the truth or dare game**

**Kauro: you got to be kidding me right?**

**Me: there is no jokes between us so no I am not kidding. Please girls and boys enter the game **

**Momoko: hellooooooo**

**Miyako: heyoo**

**Emily: hey guys**

**Brick:sup?**

**Butch:heyss**

**Boomer: hello people**

**Dean: whatcha doin**

**Me: well guys, look on the screen and there will be your truths and dares**

**Truths:**

**Momoko you have to tell us that why is the reason you let Brick be your guard**

**Miyako you have tell us one thing you hate in your grandma**

**Kauro is it true you like Butch**

**Emily what is your favorite slow rock song**

**Brick why did you sacrifice your life for that weirdo **

**Boomer is it true you hate your brothers sometimes**

**butch who was your first crush**

**Dean which song would you pick to dance with Emily**

**Dares**

**Momoko you have to take Bricks hat and wear it or the rest of the games**

**miyako you have to burn you magazines**

**Kauro you have to cu your favorite ball inhalf **

**Emily you have to eat Momoko's food**

**Brick you have to dance hip hop**

**Boomer you have to hurt Miyako physically**

**Butch you have to wear some baby's clothes **

**Dean you have to kiss you favorite girl**

* * *

**Me: hehehe does are good truths and dares**

**Kauro: what the hell is wrong with you**

**Momoko: quit chitchatting and let us finish them to read the story**

**okay momoko's turn**

**Momoko: "okay I let Brick be my oartner because he insisted and I could ot saw no to that Beautiful crimson eyes" momoko blushed redder than a tomato and ran away**

**now Miyako**

**Miyako: I hate it when my grandma doesn't hear me when I am shouting for her to come**

**me: dude she is a old lady what do you expect**

**Now Kauro**

**kauro: what no I don't like that creepy old guy with this stupid ponytail**

**me: yes and we believed that right. We all now you have a crush on him**

**Butch smirked and Kauro blushed**

** Emily's turn**

**Emily: my favorite slow song is Soldier Of Fortune by Deep purple**

**Me: I have often told stories about the way**

**I lived the life of a drifter **

**Waiting for the day**

**When I take your hand**

**And sing the songs **

**Maybe you would say**

**Come lay with me and Love me**

**I would surely stay**

**dean: you have an awful voice**

**me: shut up or ekse Ill tell Emily lies about you **

**Dean: did I say awful I meant Awesome**

**Now brick**

**Brick: one she is not a weirdo and two because she is love of my life**

**brick blushed and ran away**

**now Boomer**

**boomer: me hate my brothers pfft you are stupid**

**me: oh reallyyyyyy**

**boomer now is being chased by his brothers**

**now Dean**

**Dean: would choose You and I by scorpions. Because it is me and emily**

**Emily blushed**

**now the dares**

**me: Momoko take bricks hat and wear it for the rest of the day**

**momoko goes and takes his hat and sits down leavung brick cursing me**

**me:Miyako go and burn you magazines**

**miyako: no nno**

**miyako burned her magazines and began to cry**

**me:Kauro go cut your favorite ball and cut it in half**

**kauro: $ $ $&&&&& &/)/)/$$/$& &&$ &$& **

**kauro took a chainsaw and cut her ball and pointed the chainsaw at me. I snap my fingers and it was gone**

**me:emily you have to-**

**turns and sees Emily already eating the foood**

**Momoko:NOOOOOOOOOO**

**Me:brick dance hip hop**

**He dances like a professional dancer and everybody claps for him**

**me:Boomer hit Miyako**

**Boomer:what d-**

**me: JUST DO IT ALREADY**

**boomer goes and hits Miyako and she rans crying and screaming why**

**boomer:happy**

**me:very**

**me: butch go wear some baby clothes**

**butch: not ina million years**

**me: I sell kauro to Mitch**

**both of the greens:WHAT**

**butch runs and wears baby clothes and we all laugh hard **

**me: Dean go kss your favorite girl**

**Dean goes and kisses Emily and made her blush**

* * *

**Me: now plz review and give me some dares and truth and thank you **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Angel's p.o.v

I woke up from my long sleep. I hold my head because I am feeling dizzy. Yesterday was a terrible for both the power puff girls z and the rowdy ruff boys z . I take a look around and saw my other friends woke up a long time ago. Well if you ask me I adore sleeping. I took a look at my body and saw it was bandaged. I blushed at the thought that Dean was taking care of me. He didn't only save me but he was this close to sacrifice his life for me. Isn't it amazing? I mean even Brick did the same to Blossom, so did Boomer to Bubbles. Last but not least Butch did the same to Buttercup. I still have a question for them, after all we did to them why do they care about us?

After several minutes of thinking, I de-transformed back to Emily and went to take a shower. The shampoos sent was cherry, it was kind of my favorite fruit. When I finished I went to dress up. I wore a sleeveless grey shirt. It had two guns back to back and tied up with roses and thorns. Under it was written Guns N Roses. If you do not know this is a rock band. I wore jeans short shorts with yellow converse. I dried my hair and ket it down since my head hurts a little. I put my favorite scent which was "Burberry Weekend". When I put my favorite odor on my table I found a small note. When I opened it, it was from Dean. It said "Emily I am waiting for you at the music shop at 6:30, do not disappoint me and be there"

I was shocked. I rand out of our apartment, but suddenly I bumped into a person. Actually I think three girls

"Rise and shine Em" Kauro joked

"Good after noon" Miyako giggled

"Wow how can you sleep that long, I thought Kauro would sleep the longest one" Momoko laughed

Kauro was wearing skinny jeans with sleeveless lime green shirt. Written on it with bold "Punch Me , You Die". She wore lime green converse

Momoko was wearing jeans skirt with pink blouse on it a broken heart and written under it " I Am Still Into You". She wore black converse

Miyako was wearing skinny jeans with turquoise shirt written on it with ocean blue "STARS CAN NOT SHINE WITHOUT DARKNESS". She wore blue converse

"Guys did you get a note from the boys?" I asked impatiently

"Umm yes I did from Boomer" Miyako looked to the ground and was being honest

"You know I hate lying but I got a note from Brick" Momoko said with full confidence

"I got one from Butch" Kaoru said while rubbing the back of her head

"Same here" I said

"What does it say" Momoko asked us

"Kauro meet me at the soccer field at 6:30, please be there for sure I will be waiting for you"

"Miyako meet me at the park at 6:30, please be there and do not make me sad"

"Momoko meet me at the cherry tree at 6:30, please be there and do not make me depressed"

"Emily I am waiting for you at the music shop at 6:30, do not disappoint me and be there"

"So what do you think guys" I asked

"Why do they have the same hour?"Kauro asked

"How do they know our real names"Miyako asked

"How do they know our favorite places" Momoko asked

"Do you think they need a return for saving us" I asked

All these questions were running in our heads

"Guys we have to go to see what will happen" Momoko suggested

"Yes guys maybe it is an important thing" Miyako agreed with Momoko

"But on one condition we can not tell our master" I said

"Yes of course " Momoko agreed

"One problem" Kauro said

"We don't know the places" Kauro reminded us

"We can ask the master" Miyako said

"And if he asks why"Momoko said

"We will tell him that we are bored and we need to fo to some places" I suggested and they agreed with my idea

"Good morning Master" we bowed o the master then looked at him

He was shocked that we returned safely back

"Oh God girls how are you?" He asked us

"We are fine Master" Momoko answered while smiling

"Can we ask you a question" Miyako asked innocently

"Of course anything" Master answered, he was really happe to see us back

"Do you know where is the park?"

"And cherry tree"

"And the soccer field"

"And the music shop"

The Master looked at us with big eyes which totally scared us and especially Miyako

"Those are at the dark world" he said which made us sad

"But we have to go please master" Momoko half-yelled

"But bad things could happen to you"Master looked at us

"But no one knows us in these forms so no one would recognize us" I said quickly

The master thought for a minute and spoke up again

"Yes you can" we girls cheered and were really happy.

"But"

This would ruin our moment

"No being late and first you have to tell me what happened with you guys"

We told him that there were missions we had to accomplish. If we succeed our ex boyfriends would set us free and if not they would take blood samples and marry us. We told him like everything except the part where the rowdies help us. The master was very shocked and surprised but happy we came safely home. So now the lord can not rise again back to life

We went to the other side of the world by train, it took us one or one and half hour to arrive our destination

I went to the music shop while the others went to their place

I found Dean . He was wearing red blouse written on it "AC DC" with black and under it written in black again "HIGHWAY TO HELL"

He wore black pants with red converse

I approached to him and poked him at his shoulder.

"Heyyyyyyy AC DC boy" I joked at him

"Heyy Guns N Roses girl" he joked back and we laughed a little

We went to the music shop and began to hear our favorite rock songs

"Wow you guys have awesome things in here" I said while looking around

"Here is like hell, there is killing,stealing,kicking,suffering and more of them" he said while looking back at the street

"Sorry" I apologized

"You do not have to" He smiled

We were about to leave but he told me to wait for him outside. I did and I waited for him like five to seven minutes. He came back holding a bag. I didn't ask him what was that cause it was embracing. Even tough I wanted to know what was in it.

"This is for you" he handed me the bag which was totally surprised me

I opened the bag and saw all the albums of my favorite bands. I hugged him tightly and told him thank you,we both blushed at that moment

He took my hand and lead me to a forest. It was shining and birds flying.

I looked at the ground and saw food. I was really hungry. We laughed and talked. He began to approach his lips to mine

We cant do it

I am good and he is bad

I don't want to be broken again

I don't want yo be far from him

I have to react quickly

I looked away and didn't want to see his reaction

"What you don't like me" he asked

I stood up and faced him with sad eyes

"It is not that I don't like you, in contrary, I love you"

"Then what is it " he asked angrily

"You won't understand"

"What is it just spill it out"

"We are not really meant to be together"

"Then just go"

I looked at him again

"GO" he shouted this time

I ran crazily until I stopped breathing

Why is my life so complicated

I saw that the side of my stomach was bleeding rapidly, all I see is black

Dean's

I should not have done this . I know I am angry but maybe you should have listened to her. She loves you stupid,she said it , don't you remember well. She ran crazily because she was said couldn't you see it. I followed her tracks. I found her lying on the floor and bleeding. It is all my fault. I took her and went home.

Momoko's p.o.v

I found Brick sitting under the tree sleeping. He was wearing red hoodie with jeans pants and red converse and of course his cap on.

I began to walk towards him and sat beside. He opened his slowly and saw sitting beside him

"How long have you been sitting here" he asked

"Like 2 seconds ago" I said and he smiled

He closed my eyes with something. I was going to ask him what was happening but he shushed me

"No questions sugar" I blushed at his statement. I hope he does not see me.

After five minutes of walking , he opens my eyes. All I see was a land made of candies and chocolate . Even the lake was made of chocolate.

The flowers were made of lollipops, trees made of chocolate branches with marshmallow leaves.

"Eeeeek so cute" I hugged him so tightly that made both of us to blush

"Glad to see you happy" he smiled and I smiled back at him.

We ate all kinds of sweets. We even told our problems to each other. He told me that it was depressing not to have a mother or father. He was always being abused. He always covered up for his brothers and took the punishment instead of them. He knew that they could not do anything about it since he didn't accept them to be abused.

I told him that how I was being teased at school for liking sweets and manga. They made fun of me because U was the nerd one in class. One time I told him that they kicked me because I told the teacher thT they were annoying me. I told him how my parents taught that I was useless in life , and how I was never going to be married. It was my foster parents. My real parents died when I was 5 years old.

We began to laugh at our humiliated times

He then approached to kiss me

We cant do it

I am good and he is bad

I don't want to be broken again

I don't want yo be far from him

I have to react quickly

I let him kiss me but apart quickly

"What is the matter you hate me" he asked me but I turned my head opposite to his and didn't answer

"Momoko?"

I stood up quickly

"You don't understand ?"

"Understand what? That you don't like me"

"No not that"

"THEN WHAT"

"I love you okay, I wish to see you every second of my life but we can't be together"

"WHY"

"BECAUSE WE AREN'T REALLY MEANT TO BE TOGETHER" i said and had tears in my eyes and ran away leaving him confused. I stopped when i found out that my chest was hurting and bleeding and all I see is blackness"

Brick's p.o.v

I should not have done this . I know I am angry but maybe you should have listened to her. She loves you stupid,she said it , don't you remember well. She ran crazily because she was said couldn't you see it. I followed her tracks. I found her lying on the floor and bleeding. It is all my fault. I took her and went home.

* * *

Plz review and enjoy


	14. WE AREN'T REALLY MEANT TO BE TOGETHER 2

**Hey guys sorry for updating late. I had a lot of lessons. Now I am in a short vacation but I may be able to upload new chapters and please be patient. Guys please I need truths and dares because someone asked me to do that and I am okay with it. Please can you give me some ideas cause I am bad a truths or dares. Please tell me what you think and review. Plus enjoy which is the most important **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Miyako's p.o.v

I left my friends go to their place. I went to the park quickly cause I didn't want him to wait

Then I see him suddenly. He was staring at me which made me blush slightly. He was cute. He was wearing blue pants with white shirt slightly showing his 6 packs which were totally hot. He wore blue jacket and blue converse. He waved at me and I waved back and started walking to him

"Hey Boomer"

"He Miyako"

"Thank you for saving me that day" I thanked him with a smile

"You are mostly welcomed" he smiled back

"Now come on" he took my hand and took me to the park. Am I falling for him?

"Here" he showed me

It was amazing. The grass was green, the sky was blue, birds flying happily, rabbits hopping,there was a small waterfall that was cascading to a small lake. It was just so wonderful

"Amazing" I gasped

"It was like hell here. It was ugly and dirty but because you were coming I prepared everything I could to make you smile "

Oh My God these words were amazing

"Thank you" I hugged him tightly which made me blush more

I don't know if he blushed too but I guess he did too

We fed the rabbits and the other animals. We blew some bubbles. He taught me how to blow a big bubble and inside of it some little bubbles. It was hard but I learned it rapidly. We watched the sunset. It was beautiful

"The sunset is beautiful" I said and turned to Boomer

"But not beautiful as you are" He said to me and I blushed hard

He closed his eyes and approached his lips to mine. Oh God

I am good and he is bad

I don't want to be broken again

I don't want yo be far from him

I have to react quickly

I let him kiss me cause I really wanted that for a long time. The guy I like surprisingly likes me back

When he finished I stood up quickly and turned my back to him. I blushed more and more

"Miyako?" He whispered

"I have to go" I told and wiped my tears away

"Wait why?" He questioned and their was hurt in his tone

"It's nothing really!" I lied for the first time

"Then why are you going? Is it because of the master? He isn't allowing you and your friends to loves me and my friends?" He asked which was part of the reason

I didn't reply for a moment then opened my mouth to speak

"No it is not that" I answered

"Then what?" He asked again

I didn't reply, I remained quite

"Then it is because you don't like me the same way I do"

"NO BOOMER I LOVE I SWEAR I LOVE YOU " i screamed and turned to him and there were tears falling from eyes to my soft cheek

"It is because we are not really meant to be together" I turned my back and went away walking...running and leaving Boomer behind confounded.

I breathe heavily until I feel dizzy. I look at my neck ...it was bleeding heavily. I am falling on the ground and all I see is black...

Boomer's p.o.v

I should not have done this . I know I am angry but maybe you should have listened to her. She loves you stupid,she said it , don't you remember well. She ran crazily because she was sad couldn't you see it. I followed her tracks. I found her lying on the floor and bleeding. It is all my fault. I took her and went home.

Kauro's p.o.v

I left my friends behind and went to see butch in the park. I might have a small crush on him but even though he is evil he sacrificed his life for me, so did his brothers to my friends which was totally nice of them

I saw Butch playing basketball. He was really good at it. He was wearing baggy black shorts with green sleeveless shirt showing his 6-packs.

"Yo Butch" I screamed and he looked at me with his cute forest green eyes. He waved at me and I approached to him

"Hey wanna play" he offered

"I wish I could but my legs and my hands are still hurting like hell"

"Oh okay but I still got something for you"

He took me to a forest. We dig deeper and deeper to the forest

"Are you going to rape me?" I asked

"Yes actually I saved you to rape you" he said and rolled his eyes

When we reached we saw a small cottage

We went in there. There was a huge salon with video games and horror movies. We played all kinds of games like

"Call of duty" "Assassin's Creed" "Dead trigger" "NeedFor Speed" "Twisted Metal" and watched like five mixed movies like

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith" "Insidious Chapter one and Chapter two"

"Thor" "Divergent" "Stay Alive"

We ate all kinds of food

Popcorn, chips, junk food and sodas

We laughed at our embarrassing moments and we showed each others our pictures and told each other horror stories

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Butch closed his eyes and approached his lips to mine. We can not kiss even though I like him but we can not. We break the rules of this world

I am good and he is bad

I don't want to be broken again

I don't want yo be far from him

I have to react quickly

I quickly stood up and picked up my stuff and was ready to go. I did not want to face Butch. I know it is hard for both of us but they would kill us.

"Kauro?" He stopped me from going anywhere and grabbed my hand. He didn't realize that my hand was hurting but any way I denied the pain

"What is it Butch?"

"Why don't you want us to kiss?"

I didn't reply at his question

"Fine I get it you think I am still evil and I know you don't like me"

I remained quite for couple of seconds

I turned to face him. I saw sorrow in his eyes which nearly killed me

"I like you okay but we can't Butch we can't don't you understand?" I began to cry but wiped the away quickly

"Then you are not welcomed"

"FUCK YOU"

I ran away and head to the train with tears in my face. My head it hurts. My legs they are numb. My hands they are broken. I fall down with my eyes fully closed.

Butch's p.o.v

I should not have done this . I know I am angry but maybe you should have listened to her. She loves you stupid,she said it , don't you remember well. She ran crazily because she was sad couldn't you see it. I followed her tracks. I found her lying on the floor and bleeding. It is all my fault. I took her and went home.

* * *

******thank you guys for reading. Guess what will happen in the coming chapter. If you have some ideas do not hesitate tell me. I may be able to us them in my new chapters. Thank you . Have a nice day or night**


End file.
